A Night of Freedom
by DragonKirby
Summary: Yukimura is allowed a free day out of the hospital with his best friend Sanada. Really, no other summary. Fluff and smut, Sanada/Yukimura loving.


_Time for some Rikkaidai loving. I swear I am going to MAKE Kirby like the team. Despite her dislike for them (lolyeahright) she did this with me, and in my opinion, it is one of the sweetest ones we've done. Only the one we did for Shishido and Ootori is sweeter, IMO._

_This is also one of the longest, LOL. We both apologize in advance for any out-of-characterness._

_Kirby's diabolically good writing is in booooold. Mine is not in bold~_

* * *

**Yukimura was sitting up in his bed that evening, wondering if Sanada was serious about trying to get him out for just one evening. He hated it there in that lonesome cell, even though Sanada, his closest friend, visited him and kept him company quite often—even when he was having one of those hospital-induced moods. He waited patiently for his friend to at least come and say hi to him again.**

There came a knock on the door and a bass voice that asked, "Yukimura? Can I come in?"

**He smiled, recognizing the voice instantly. "Please do," he invited. He pushed the covers aside and draped his legs over the side of the bed.**

Sanada opened and shut the door, settling his cap into place. He smiled at his captain and murmured a soft, "Good morning."

"**It's six in the afternoon, Genichirou," he chuckled. He was in a good mood today. He motioned for the other to sit down, unless his hopes for busting out for a bit were really going to happen.**

"I have good news and bad news," the black-haired boy started. "The good news is that you'll have a free day, as long as I don't let you out of my sight." He took the chair.

"**That's not a problem. What's the bad news? Is everything okay?"**

"The bad news is that the free day won't be for another week and a half." Sanada shrugged. "Not really bad, but I thought you should know."

**Yukimura groaned and fell back on his bed. "I'm going crazy, Genichirou... I want out of here. I need to be discharged already... I'm healthy enough, aren't I?" He looked over at the flowers Sanada had brought him a day or two ago with longing and disappointment.**

Sanada sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know you're stir-crazy, but please try and keep sane. It's only for a little while longer."

"**I won't LAST a little longer!" He grumbled and flipped on his side, facing away from Sanada. "Just pick me up next week. I'll try hibernating," he said, upset and impatient.**

Sanada's lips curved into a smile. Hibernation indeed. "Knowing you as I do, I feel sure that you can wait a week. At least now you know that you won't spend the rest of your life and rot in here."

"**That's not really the point, Genichirou..." His voice was quieter. He huddled his legs closer to his body and just tried to go to sleep for the evening. Sleeping off his tantrum would be better than taking his frustration out of the vice-captain again. He had to try and think positively, such as being alright in the morning, or being able to wait another week for even a single outing with his best friend.**

"Then what IS the point, Seiichi?" he asked quietly, sitting on the bed beside him.

**The blue-hair felt the other's weight sink into the bed by his back but refused to turn around and look up at his company. "I've stayed here for too long... I'm completely healthy now, I don't understand why they won't release me already... My body isn't weak anymore, I swear it's not..."**

"I know... I know," he whispered, smoothing down the boy's hair before he remembered his station and withdrew his hand.

**That small touch pulled the captain from his misery somewhat. For a moment, it seemed to soothe him. "Sanada, don't stop trying to comfort me, okay?" He peered over his shoulder, then looked back down at his arms.**

Sanada hesitantly put out his hand again and pet the boy's hair, tangling his fingers in it to massage his scalp with his fingertips. Yukimura always asked this of him, and it never ceased to be alien to Sanada.

**The boy's tension eased and he was calmed again. The Rikkaidai vice-captain was so faithful to him, so obedient in every aspect... He admired that sincerely, especially since it was only for him that such sweetness was displayed.**

"**Sanada...?" he mumbled. "What were you planning to do for our evening out?"**

"I don't know," he admitted. "Is there anything you had in mind?"

"**I want actual food, not hospital crap. And then, maybe a movie or something at your house?" He rolled onto his back and looked up at the boy that was tending to his bed.**

"Certainly. Wouldn't you also like to walk, get the disinfectant out of your lungs?" he asked with the barest grin. He pushed his hand through his hair, knocking his cap over—having forgotten it was still on—and stretched. He was inexplicably tense.

"**That sounds terrific." He smiled again. "Are you tired, Genichirou?"**

"Somewhat." In truth, he was pretty much asleep on his feet, but he wasn't about to let Yukimura know that.

"**It's alright if you want to go home... did you have a good practice today?" he asked, sitting back up and touching the other's shoulder. "Everyone still minding you well?"**

Sanada sighed. "Somewhat... Niou is pulling pranks on Kirihara and the both of them are on the verge of beating each other to a pulp... I don't know, Yukimura... We need you back." He swallowed. "I need you back."

**He frowned and looked down disappointedly. "You don't know how much I want to be back... Surely they're still obeying you though, aren't they...? Haven't you made them run laps? Anything?"**

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Of course. They'll behave after a stretch."

"**I can't wait to be back, Sanada..." he leaned forward and rested his head lightly on the shoulder closest to him. "Genichirou...?"**

"Yes, Seiichi?" he asked quietly.

"**I met Fudomine's captain a few weeks ago... did Kirihara really hurt him?" he asked. "Is my team really falling that apart?"**

"I regret to say that he did," Sanada said stiffly. "However, since he lost to Fuji, he has had a strange... I don't know what you would call it. A change of heart, maybe?"

"**I hope so, Geni... I really hope so..." He didn't notice himself nuzzle the shoulder slightly, but he stayed there for a while and enjoyed the presence, even if the day hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped.**

It was the first time Sanada had ever heard Yukimura shorten his name, and it was frankly confusing. The press against his shoulder just made it even more strange. "Seiichi?" he asked quietly, stifling a yawn.

**He had been dozing off. He quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry..." He sat up and smiled sweetly at his company. "I'll wait for next week, I promise. You can go get some sleep if you're tired."**

Sanada nodded dumbly and exited the room, somehow making his way back to his house in a sleep-stoned stupor. He had just enough mentality left to change clothes, hang up his cap, and get between the sheets before switching off like a light.

* * *

**The days passed with Sanada's visiting to help them go by somewhat quicker, and finally, the free day arrived. He waited patiently for Sanada to come and visit him that evening, positive that nothing was going to stop this small freedom.**

The black-haired boy arrived, the corners of his mouth turned up. "Ready to go?"

**He beamed up excitedly and slowly stood with his old self-elegance. He had dressed himself fairly casually—a simple t-shirt, denim jacket, and jeans. He walked over to his escort with glee. "Where are we going first?" He grinned, eyes twinkling.**

"I think the walk first. Good air and some exercise will do you some good." Sanada offered Yukimura his hand. "Then we will eat and go back to my place. I'm supposed to have you back here at 7:30 tomorrow—MORNING, so don't get ideas," he said, catching the look in his captain's eyes.

"**Geni," he whined softly, "I wasn't going to run away."**

Sanada chuckled. "I know, I thought you might mistake me, that's all."

"**They're too overprotective..." He sighed, but happily accepted the hand and followed the vice-captain out of the horrid hospital. Getting to walk in fresh air that wasn't limited felt amazing, but he didn't get carried away so he'd end up overdoing it.**

The vice-captain led Yukimura to a large field, all long, tall grass and large, shady trees. Wildflowers dotted it here and there, and there was absolutely nobody around.

**His face lit up. "Sanada, I've never seen this place before. It's beautiful." He smiled up at his friend.**

Sanada returned the smile. "I thought you might like to run free for a few minutes after being caged for so long, Seiichi."

"**Do you intend to run with me?" he asked sweetly, taking Sanada's hand with both of his.**

"I hope you mean laps," he said, fighting back a pink tint.

"**Yes," he laughed. "Just run ten laps with me."**

Sanada chuckled at his idiocy and nodded. "Ten it is." He crunched a flat spot into the grass to mark a lap and started a pace, making sure to keep it slower than he normally did.

**Yukimura easily kept up with him. He had been allowed a certain amount of rehab, so he was coming back to himself in a matter of days. But pacing was good, so he didn't overdo himself or ask Sanada to go faster. Every now and then, he would attempt to outrace the other.**

Ten laps around this field, he gaged, was around ten laps back at the court. Yukimura certainly didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping up—he recovered quickly, he decided.

**Finally, they reached the finish line. Yukimura laughed, feeling very energetic now. He fell back on the grass and shook with joy.**

Sanada joined him, staring at the clouds with one arm around Yukimura. He enjoyed clouds—they changed so much, it was fun to watch.

"**I can't wait until I have this freedom again..." He smiled, mouth curling further upward when he felt the nervous boy's arm around him. He looked over at the handsome face, eyes twinkling. "Genichirou?"**

"Yes?" he asked quietly, idly playing with a strand of grass.

"**Your arm." He smiled sweetly.**

"What of it?"

"**You're not as awkward all of a sudden." He chuckled.**

He hadn't even noticed. Sanada mentally smacked himself and removed his arm, putting it behind his head and staring at the sky. "Sorry."

"**Genichirou, you act as if I'm condemning you."**

Sanada didn't look at him. "I'm not used to it, that's all."

"**Why not? How long have we been friends, Geni?" He sat up and leaned carefully on his elbows.**

The raven-hair covered his face with an arm. "It feels like we're beyond friends now... and that's kind of... weird."

"**There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He felt his heart sink a little when it seemed true that Sanada didn't have the same feelings.**

"Nothing wrong with it, no," he muttered softly. "I just don't know. What are we? What is our relationship, Seiichi?"

**He sat up and felt the grass between his fingers, back to the vice-captain. "We're... just friends, I guess, Geni..." There was a faint distance in his voice, like he felt hurt.**

The pain didn't go unnoticed. Sanada flicked his eyes worriedly to the slight boy and asked, "Is something wrong, Seiichi?"

"**Genichirou, be honest with me. What do you think of me? What do YOU think of our relationship? What do YOU want us to be?" His voice was stern but his shoulders trembled slightly.**

Sanada rolled over to look at his captain's back. "I think you are a wonderful friend... I think that's all we are, friends. But... What I want us to be..." He shook his head in frustration and muttered, "I don't know what I want, Seiichi."

"**Don't leave your captain questioning like this. What's on your mind?" he asked, a little more demand present.**

Sanada shook his head again. "I don't know. What do YOU want?"

"**What I want? I want to be more than friends. But it's apparent you don't feel the same way." He stood up carefully, refusing to look behind him and show his weakness.**

Sanada stood and folded Yukimura in his arms, closing his eyes. "I never said that. I said I wasn't sure."

"**...Am I being too forward? Too demanding...?" he whispered, fighting the tears back as hard as he could.**

"You aren't the problem. I haven't worked this out, Seiichi. Give me time." Sanada tightened his hold on Yukimura before letting go. "In any case, I expect you must be starving."

**He finally bit his lip and looked up. He really didn't like the sound of that uncertainty, but he had to accept it for now. "Can we still have chicken and ice cream?"**

"Anything you want." Sanada smiled. "Coming?"

**He felt for Sanada's hand and followed close to his side. "Yes, I'm coming," he said.**

During the walk back, along the sunset-stained river, Sanada didn't cease his thinking. He mentally reviewed his experiences with Yukimura, the ones that he treasured the most. What traits he enjoyed about the boy—off-court, he was sweet-tempered and forgiving, kind... Sanada gave the captain's hand a reassuring squeeze. He felt sure that the night would tell what his feelings were.

**Yukimura was feeling better, and was a little better comforted when Sanada didn't fight his hand as they walked to his home. Likewise, he was thinking about Sanada, but in much lesser tones. He knew very well what he was feeling toward the vice-captain and he wasn't going to get depressed over it. **

"**I've forgotten how far your home is, Geni..." He smiled softly, legs finally starting to get tired.**

At last they arrived and Sanada opened the door for him, following when Yukimura crossed the threshold and shutting the door. He flicked the lights on casually and made his way to the kitchen, looking for his ingredients. "How would you like the chicken, Seiichi?" he asked, pulling the pan from a shelf.

**The Rikkaidai captain dropped onto the couch when he found it. He'd need to rehab his stamina a little more, he thought. "However you like it is fine—I don't have a preference."**

Sanada gave a grunt of assent and the house was soon filled with sizzling sounds and the smell of frying meat. Around an hour later, the raven-haired boy came out with two plates and set one in front of his captain. "Real food, as ordered," he said with humor in his tone.

**He beamed and slowly sat himself up. "It looks delicious, Genichirou," he said, taking small bites. Even if it wasn't the best, per se, it was the most wonderful thing Yukimura had eaten in months (not counting the fast food that Sanada occasionally brought him if it was permitted). He contently made progress on the plate, little by little to not stress himself. In the end, he wasn't able to finish it all and set down the chopsticks. "I'm sorry... I'm really full, Genichirou."**

"Why would you be sorry about something like that?" he asked, swallowing and laying the chopsticks on his empty plate. He was still a bit peckish and would be more than glad to finish off what Yukimura had left.

"**I hardly got halfway through it. I don't want you to think I hated it; on the contrary, it was very delicious."**

"I could tell you liked it, Seiichi," Sanada reassured, reaching for the mostly-full plate.

**He smiled weakly and helped slide the plate to him. "I guess I'm still trying to win back my appetite," he admitted.**

Sanada took the plate up and finished the food, sighing contentedly. "Meaning that you haven't eaten much during your stay, have you." It wasn't a question. Sanada looked disappointed and concerned. "Seiichi..."

"**Don't patronize me, I can't stand that food," he said sternly. "And you know very well that I ate whatever you brought me and at least TRIED to eat that horrid slop."**

"Point taken," Sanada conceded. "I apologize." He cleared the table quickly and efficiently, coming back and sitting again. "So... now what?"

"**Can't we just watch a movie? Anything? Like we did in grade school, do you remember?" He lowered his voice and tried to stay calm. He knew he should have made a better effort to eat, but he just didn't want to—not without the present encouragement of his closest friend. And with this being his free day and all, he knew better than to get angry at Sanada, who was doing nothing but tending to everything the captain wanted.**

Sanada put a hand on his shoulder, though he had no words for the boy. He hated seeing him like this—this was supposed to be a happy day for him and he only seemed more miserable than ever now. Out of interest, he glanced at the clock. Only 8:00. In less than twelve hours, his captain would go back to the place he hated most, indefinitely.

"**Sanada, don't look at me like that." He frowned and turned his gaze down. Was his action really that offensive to the other?**

Sanada sighed. "You're usually like this when you're exhausted, Seiichi. But it's not late at all. What's wrong?"

**He didn't want to answer. It was true, he really did feel tired now—from so much walking that day, he wasn't that surprised. But he couldn't tell Sanada that, it would certainly lengthen his stay at the hospital. Maybe he was just tired of Sanada constantly patronizing him when he made a mistake that didn't even matter. "Geni... maybe I am tired... okay?"**

"Of me," he guessed. "More specifically, of me worrying about you." He tilted his head. "Am I right?"

**When he put it like that, Yukimura felt even worse. "You read me too well, Sanada... forgive me... I understand your intentions but I just want one day without any of it, okay? I'm fine, I promise." He gently took Sanada's hand with both of his, the soft weight hardly even noticeable.**

The raven-haired boy sighed and leaned forward, putting his arms around Yukimura. "You're hurting. I'm sorry too, Seiichi."

"**Are you angry at me?" he asked quietly, finally finding the strength to embrace the other tightly.**

"That's what you thought it was?" Surprise colored Sanada's voice. "I'm not angry, not at all. Just concerned for your well-being."

"**I'm alright, Geni... I'm alright... I swear I am..." he buried his face, fingers lightly clenching the back of his shirt. "I'm just tired right now, I guess."**

"You should sleep then," he murmured, his fingers in Yukimura's hair.

"**Can I sleep with you...?" he mumbled into the cloth.**

"If it will comfort you," he said softly. The raven-haired boy led the captain to his room.

**He held onto his hand and followed him close behind. When the door was shut behind them, he took his tough denim jacket off and draped it on the chair. "I know I've been troubling you a lot lately, but do you have any spare pajamas I could wear?" he asked softly.**

"No trouble at all. I don't think they'll fit right, but they'll do," he said, handing the blue-haired boy some clothes. "The bathroom's in there," he said, indicating the door to the right.

**He nodded, taking the pajamas and gratefully entering the bathroom. Since they were both so similar in physique, the clothes fit, with the exception of being a bit longer than Yukimura's usual wardrobe. He returned finally, putting his clothes neatly in the chair and letting himself fall onto the soft blankets with a content smile.**

Sanada, who had stripped and changed while Yukimura was in the bathroom, ducked in behind the captain and pulled the blanket over them both. He wasn't touching Yukimura at all, but the heat still bridged the gap between their bodies. "'Night, Seiichi," Sanada mumbled sleepily.

**He mumbled a goodnight to him as well. He waited for Sanada to fall asleep before trying to get closer to him, but exhaustion won over and he was sleeping peacefully almost instantly. **

**During his slumber, he found himself cuddled into Sanada's body—he dreamed only of him, saying nothing but praise and smiles, touching the boy everywhere he wanted to be touched. He whimpered a little and woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, stomach burning. There Sanada was, still sleeping regularly. **

**Yukimura had to fix his problem before the boy woke up, though, knowing Sanada would surely get worried over something he didn't want to have him worry about. Carefully and reluctantly, he released himself from the warmth and attempted to stand up. He wasn't used to getting up so quickly after waking, but he managed to get out of Sanada's bedroom. **

**He had forgotten which way the bathroom was in the darkness and stumbled his way into the kitchen. Knees trembled beneath him and his arm shot out for the nearest surface to catch on to—the kitchen counter, right beside a glass that wasn't put into the sink (a careless error). Yukimura's hand slipped, pushing the glass onto the tiled floor with a loud shattering. He lost all balance and fell forward, shards of glass piercing his hand on impact. One scream was all he could muster as he sat up and shook from the pain.**

Sanada was jolted back to reality with that shrill cry—the shock was so great, he got tangled in the blankets and fell out of the bed. He glanced back up top when his head had stopped ringing to find that his captain wasn't in the bed. Sanada blinked in the dead light. His exhausted brain finally put two and two together, and he was instantly energized. "Seiichi!" He stood and bolted through his house until he found the captain, huddled on his kitchen floor. The moonlight through his window caught him and the broken, now wine-red glass around him. Sanada's heart all but stopped. He knelt and shook the boy's shoulders gently. "Hey, Seiichi!"

**He whimpered loudly, hesitantly showing his impaled hand to the vice-captain—not like it was easily visible in the dimness. "Please... just get it out..." he squeaked.**

Sanada peered at Yukimura's hand. His spirits sank when he saw the piece of crystal embedded in the pale flesh. As gently as possible, he pulled the shard out and flung it away. Thank god it wasn't his dominant hand, he thought. "Seiichi, what..." he paused and collected his thoughts. "What are you doing out here?" The vice-captain proceeded to pick up the glass fragments.

**The boy squeezed his eyes shut and covered a pained howl with his other hand. When he started to loosen up and slow his breathing some, he lowered his hand and admired the flowing blood with gloomy embarrassment. "I... Genichirou, I..." He touched his stomach with the clean hand. Could he really tell him what he was feeling, aside from the burning, stinging sensation in his left hand?**

Sanada took the bloody hand and observed it dismally. It wasn't a serious wound, but it wasn't trivial either. He closed his eyes and touched the torn palm to his cheek, leaving a dark stain.

**He winced from the sudden touch, but, while shocked at the sudden reaction, was so glad to finally feel his friend's skin. "G... Geni? Are you mad at me?"**

Sanada sighed. "Only a little. You could have woken me up if you wanted to eat something, you know. Right now, I'm more concerned about this." He folded Yukimura's fingers over the gash on his hand, which was still barely oozing red.

"**I... didn't..." He cringed, face rouged and embarrassed. "I was trying to find the bathroom and..." He refused to finish his sentence.**

"Oh." Sanada carefully helped him up and led him to the bathroom. "Remember, it's just to the right when you get out of bed."

**He nodded solemnly, leaning on Sanada for support. He fought every last nerve to tell Sanada exactly what he wanted. All he could do was pray he got into the bathroom without the raven-hair noticing the slight bulge in the flannel pants.**

Even in the silver light, Sanada could tell that Yukimura was hiding something. "Seiichi...? You seem distracted. What's on your mind?"

**At this rate, Yukimura would have no alternative but to be rude and agitated, so he turned to look at Sanada and decided it would have to come out. "Genichirou..." He hesitated. "I... I really need you right now... so much that I'm burning from it... but I can't force you, and I won't let you take pity on me if you don't feel the same way, do you understand?"**

All he could do for the first few seconds was blink. Sanada leaned back against the wall, letting his head thunk tiredly against it. "Just..." Sanada sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Just give me a minute, Seiichi." Well, if this wasn't out of the blue, he didn't know what was.

"**You shouldn't even have to think about it. Do you love me or not?" With that, he slammed the door (to the best of his ability) and kept himself locked in there for about an hour or two. He sat by the door after he had relieved himself, doing nothing but reflecting on his personal life.**

Sanada eventually took his hands from his face. He had thought until his mind refused to think any more. Getting up, he crossed to the bathroom door and knocked. "Seiichi?"

"**What?" His voice had evidently suffered a bit of crying.**

"Please, open the door."

**The other side was silent. After about three minutes, the door shifted open and Yukimura stayed still in the frame, devastated expression cast on the floor.**

The raven-hair bent down and tilted Yukimura's head up, capturing his lips with his own. Strong arms made their way around the boy's slender body, pulling him close.

**He was taken aback by the passionate kiss, unable to find a single drop of pity in it. Was Sanada serious about him after all? He whimpered inaudibly but didn't wait too much longer to kiss him back. The captain tried keeping his bloody hand away from Sanada's clothes. He still, however, admired the streaks that the boy hadn't even tried to remove from his cheek. A definite sign of his faithfulness, for sure.**

The raven-hair moved the injured hand to his face, marking it further with the captain's blood. His tongue swiped at the crease of Yukimura's lips.

**He granted permission and opened his mouth for Sanada, relishing in the sweet feeling he could now taste. He could only process this as Sanada's apology and he loved it. Finally, he thought to himself. His free hand clutched the back of Sanada's shirt.**

The raven-hair pushed them closer, tonguing the inside of Yukimura's mouth. He tasted somewhat like the chicken he had for dinner, mixed with something sweet that he didn't recognize. The hand on the blue-hair's back moved to his head, playing with the soft strands.

**He rather enjoyed the feeling of helplessness in the taller one's arms, but his body was falling into fatigue and he had to break the kiss for just a moment. "Geni... can we lay down, please?"**

"Of course, Seiichi," he replied softly, picking the boy up and gently depositing him on the bed. He climbed atop Yukimura, hovering within his reach, and meshed his lips with the other's again, brushing errant hair out of his face.

**He tried to arch himself to reach Sanada better, but only found that energy-consuming. He sank into the blankets and put his arms around the other, kissing him back even more passionately.**

Sanada sensed his desire and shifted smoothly, lowering his body so that they were just barely brushing. He nipped at Yukimura's tongue, his eyes drifting partly open.

**He whimpered softly and allowed his hands to slowly feel down the sides and front of Sanada's body. Every bit of it was beautiful and he didn't even have his clothes off.**

Sanada broke the kiss and rested his head in the hollow of his neck. "Seiichi," he murmured against the voice box. "Go ahead. Touch me. I don't mind."

**He melted with contentment when Sanada whispered those permitting words. He wasn't hesitant in his speech and that comforted Yukimura. He couldn't even feel his wounded hand anymore as he let both hands slip under the other's shirt and caress the curves of Sanada's firm chest. "Do you really mean it, Geni...?" he asked, just to make sure of his suspicions.**

The captain's hands were pale and cold, but Sanada didn't notice. "Yes." Yukimura's wound must have reopened, he could feel the blood on his body, dying his skin.

**It was a sincere "yes" as well. Yukimura was absolutely delighted. He ignored whatever was left of his stinging and tenderly touched each curve and detail of the pectorals before sliding his hands down to feel more of those outstanding muscles. He nuzzled the top of Sanada's head, encouraging him to go on if he pleased.**

Sanada stopped Yukimura's hands briefly and removed his shirt, examining his body. It was streaked with red tattoos, slithering along his entire form. He smiled and let the boy continue, smoothing the hair away from Yukimura's neck to nip and suck.

**The shirt no longer hindered him. Without a second thought, he resumed touching the boy, letting a soft moan escape when he felt the light nibble.**

The raven-hair's heart rate was starting to go up; he felt warm, as if he had spent the day lounging in the sun. His arms were starting to tire and he couldn't rest on the boy's body—with another murmur and a soft sound of assent, he switched their positions so that Yukimura was lying on top of him. One hand slipped up the back of his shirt and played with the muscle.

**He assumed the larger didn't want to hurt him, but he worried if his own weight was heavy on the other. Still, it was a nice sensation to feel their bodies pressed together and Sanada's hand rubbing his back. He felt over Sanada's shoulders, kissing him again and finding his way over to one of the sweet earlobes to pepper with attention.**

Sanada let a small sound of approval pass his lips, pulling at Yukimura's shirt gently. He got it up enough to feel the captain's bare skin pressed on his own, and the contact made his heart jump.

"**Genichirou... I want to be all yours... only yours..." he whispered, almost seductively, into the ear beside his lips. The motions of his mouth tickled the cartilage. He touched the boy's neck, let it go back to the blood-stained chest, over to the firm sides. Yukimura kissed the jawline and trailed more kisses over his lips to get to the other ear.**

Sanada closed his eyes. "As do I, Seiichi." The lips ghosting on his body made his skin prickle with heat.

**He brought his lips back over and kissed Sanada deeply and gently. He slid down the side grooves, feeling Sanada's firm flanks, just above the elastic of his pajama pants and the curves that led to his manhood, finally touching over the length with hopeful satisfaction.**

Sanada stiffened at the alien touch, though his heart fluttered in want. His eyes tracked the ceiling and he panted quietly. "S... Seiichi," he murmured.

**He opened his twinkling eyes and gazed down at Sanada's handsome face. "Is this okay, Genichirou?" he whispered, withdrawing his hand for a moment.**

"Yes," he said, relaxing. "I'm just not used to that is all..." He moved a hand between them and brushed his fingers along Yukimura's pale stomach.

**He mewled and resumed touching the hardening length beneath the fabric. He pressed his lips once more and absently groped him.**

Sanada's body quivered excitedly; he bunched Yukimura's shirt up to his collarbone and bent up far enough to reach his chest with his mouth. He could feel the stretch of his skin from the dried blood on his body.

**The blue-haired captain moved with him to ease the difficulty of accessing what he wanted. He cradled Sanada's head lightly with his right hand, intertwining his fingers with the silky strands, while his other hand moved up to pull his pants down a tiny bit.**

The draft on his hot body made him shudder. He put an arm around Yukimura and drew him close, swiping at a fleshy bud with his tongue. There were bloodstains on his pants now, but he didn't really care.

"**Mmnh..." he murmured, pulling Sanada's pants down to mid-thigh, tenderly wrapping his fingers around the arousal and fondling it with feathery touches.**

Sanada instinctively ground up into Yukimura's hand, tearing the captain's wound open again on accident. Neither cared. He bit gently at Yukimura's chest, longing for his touch.

**He whimpered softly from both pains. Yukimura stroked the shaft a few more times and played with the tip while he softly kissed the top of the raven-hair's head.**

Sanada parted his lips and groaned softly. "Tease," he accused softly, licking Yukimura's stomach to get even.

**Yukimura yelped softly and accidentally tightened his hand out of reflex. "G-Geni," he blushed, still tickled from the delightful experience.**

Sanada drew a sharp breath through his nose and clenched his teeth around the shooting pain before it died down. "Ow," he muttered softly. "Yes, Seiichi?" he answered finally, teeth at Yukimura's hipbone.

**He felt a new sticky fluid bathe his hand and pulled it up to his face to admire and taste it. Bittersweet; he loved it, every last bit. He cringed a little at the potential nipping beside his hips. "You caught me off guard, that's all," he said, smiling.**

His tongue traced the curve of bone at the boy's thin waist and his fingers inched slowly underneath Yukimura's pants.

**He complied obediently, arching his lower body into Sanada's attentions. Yukimura rubbed over Sanada's hair and shoulders for something to brace and amuse himself with.**

Sanada pulled at the offending piece of cloth until it came away. His hand cupped the hard flesh and he stretched up to nip Yukimura's shoulder.

**He winced, his body hungry for attention. "Genichirou," he mumbled with a short gasp.**

Sanada took Yukimura's bloody hand and placed it over his heart, licking up the boy's neck and jaw. He coiled his hand around the captain's body and moved slowly.

**Whimpering moans escaped his throat. He tried to squirm from the torture but it only brought him closer to Sanada. He whispered his name a few times, praising and encouraging him not to stop.**

The vice-captain complied, taking quiet pride in knowing that these sounds were only for him. He played his fingers skilfully down the hard flesh, heart thrumming happily.

**Yukimura gasped sharply and felt himself get hotter and hotter with excitement. He wanted just a bit more of the pain before he granted himself to the other boy. The hand over Sanada's heart trembled, absently trying to clench the warm, tanned skin, but was unable to find a brace without sliding.**

The cut on the blue-hair's palm left a crimson path on his chest and he let a small sound out with the touch of those soft fingers on his body, moving gently to push himself against the bleeding hand.

**As he pushed, Yukimura felt his limit and came into Sanada's hand, a satisfactory moan slipping past his lips to grace Sanada's ears. "Please... take me, Genichirou..."**

Sanada started. He hadn't intended to go that far. Idly cleaning his hand, he turned the request over in his head before protesting. "You're still technically hospitalized, Seiichi, I don't want to hurt you further..." He swiped a finger at the laceration and licked the blood away to remind him of his condition.

**He cringed, but that didn't stop him from giving Sanada a stern, dirty look. He was right though, he knew, knowing for sure that his first time doing this would make him prone to an even longer stay at the hospital (for worry's sake). But at the same time, Sanada was finally accepting him the way he wanted to be accepted. He wanted everything from him, anything and everything that his friend would give him, even if he had to beg for it. He looked down with frustration. "I don't care, Genichirou..."**

"But I do." Sanada smoothed the blue-purple hair out of Yukimura's face and gazed into his eyes with a tender expression.

**That face was just so beautiful, so perfect and loving... Yukimura frowned and looked away, dismayed. He knew he was being impatient, perhaps, but he wanted to rightfully be Sanada's and only his. Seeing those kind eyes only made it feel worse.**

Sanada pulled Yukimura flush against his body, transferring some of the newer bloodstains to the boy's chest. "I'm sorry... I can't bring myself to do that to you." The raven-hair closed his eyes and focused on the boy's breathing.

"**Why not? It's practically a captain's order..." he muttered against his skin. "I don't care if I have to stay in the hospital any more, I just want to be yours... do you want me, Genichirou?"**

"More than anything," he said, absently rubbing Yukimura's back to soothe him. The captain really intended to go through with this if he allowed it, the raven-hair realized in wonder. He didn't care what the consequences were. He laughed internally. _It's so like him_, he thought.

"**Can I please ask again, then?" He leaned up and looked hopefully at Sanada's face. He touched the other cheek with his bloody hand and sifted the other through the soft black locks.**

The boy weighed the question again. There shouldn't be any problems if we take it slowly, he decided. "Yes, you can." Sanada licked Yukimura's ear gently.

**Yukimura beamed joyfully and kissed Sanada's cheek. "Please don't hold back with me, okay?" he encouraged, allowing his hands to slide down and feel Sanada's sides again.**

Sanada held out his hand to Yukimura's mouth, three fingers pressing on his lips. "Suck," he murmured. "It won't hurt as much if you do."

**Obediently, he took the fingers in his mouth and sucked the sweet tips slowly, preferring his lips as an anesthetic. He waited anxiously for the boy to do even the slightest thing to make him happy.**

Sanada pressed the bloody hand against his mouth gently in reassurance. When he deemed the time right, he tugged his fingers out of Yukimura's mouth and replaced them with his sanguine lips. Sanada trailed down and pressed one in.

**He kissed back passionately and muffled a pained whimper when he felt the insertion. More, he pleaded, arching his waist.**

The vice-captain carefully nudged the other two in beside the first and felt the tightening of every muscle in Yukimura's body. _It must hurt_, he thought with a slight pity. _Please relax, Seiichi..._

**He squirmed a little more and whined into the other's mouth. He didn't know why, but he rather WANTED Sanada to tear him apart rather than see that he was comfortable. He applauded the boy's courage in his mind, but his fingers clenched tightly into the other's shoulders.**

The raven-hair spread his fingers, urging him to relax in whispers against his lips and playing down Yukimura's chest to dull the pain.

**He tried with all his might to loosen. His body was trembling now, not used to supporting himself like this, but he wasn't going to tell Sanada that this was torturing him. The poor bastard would probably believe him and stop everything. Yukimura tried to ease himself down a bit while relishing in the beginning of the pain to come.**

Satisfied, Sanada pulled his fingers away and kissed Yukimura's lips, laying him gently down on the bed. "I'll be right back," he promised, getting off of the bed and leaving the room. Yukimura heard his feet on the floor; some rustling coming from the kitchen; a loud knock, followed shortly by a soft curse.

**He laid defenselessly on the blankets, waiting anxiously for Sanada to return. He should have known, that coward, but he would just have to tell him what he wanted. He heard the thump and looked over at the door, carefully edging up on his elbows to see the door better when Sanada came in.**

Sanada opened the door, a small bottle of oil in his hand. His eyes fell on Yukimura and widened subsequently while his heart gave a mighty lurch. Damn, was that position ever suggestive... The boy swallowed and proceeded to the bed, fluttering fingers across Yukimura's chest.

"**Are you alright, Genichirou? I heard something fall," he asked, even more inviting than before. He carefully leaned up and met Sanada's face with his own concerned expression. He basked in the sweet touches and finally took the bottle away from his hands.**

Sanada took it back, shaking his head. "That's where I can't say yes to you, Seiichi... When you're fully recovered and officially released..." he trailed off, not needing to finish. Remembering his earlier question, he answered, "I'm fine, just bumped my head on the cabinet."

**Yukimura lightly pet the top of his head. "Do you really mean that, Geni? You won't use it next time?" His eyes twinkled. If it meant he would have him later, then he decided to let Sanada use the lubricant just this once. But next time, he would expect Sanada to be merciless—or he'd be merciless to Sanada instead.**

"You know the answer to that," Sanada murmured, unscrewing the cap with one hand (difficult, but doable) and sliding the oil down his body. The warm liquid made his skin tingle. He took Yukimura in his arms, pressed their lips together, and gently eased himself in.

**He kissed back with a soft moan and clenched Sanada's back. It barely hurt at all, he was a bit surprised.**

The raven-hair rocked his hips more or less in time with Yukimura's heartbeats, driving into his core. The heat and pressure tested him, and his head felt light.

**He gasped Sanada's name with each thrust, already feeling himself weakened from Sanada's tremendous strength. Fingertips dug into his back.**

Sanada gritted his teeth and let his eyes drift to half-mast, surrendering to the onslaught of pleasure. "Seiichi," he murmured, adjusting his grip to ease Yukimura's tension.

**He panted softly, feeling Sanada pour his essence into his body, relishing in the leftover white mess on the vice-captain's lap. Yukimura laid against the boy's chest, smelling the dried blood and smiling a tiny bit.**

The sweat was beginning to wash the bloody tattoos away. Sanada wriggled just enough to pull out and held Yukimura against his body. It was deathly quiet, except for their breathing.

**Yukimura didn't mind the silence. It was finally calm between them. His breathing finally returned to a normal pace, just laying there in Sanada's lap. He kissed the other's neck lightly. "Geni... can we have a bubble bath tomorrow morning?" he whispered.**

"If there's time," Sanada mumbled sleepily, pushing his sweaty hair from his eyes. "We might have to settle for a quick shower..."

"**Anything is fine," he murmured against the skin. Feeling Sanada might start losing his balance soon from sitting with the boy in his lap, he fell back onto the bed and collapsed onto the blankets, his whole body exposed to his dominator. He looked sweetly into Sanada's eyes, telling him just one more time that he was his and only his.**

"I know," he said quietly, embracing the other boy and laying on his side. Yukimura might be going back to the one place in the world he hated the most in as little as—Sanada checked the clock—eight hours, but he doubted he cared. The one day he had been unchained had been, Sanada hoped, one of his happiest. Smiling gently, he stroked the boy's hair and murmured, "Sleep now. We have to get up early."

**He buried his face in the warm skin and got comfortable. "You'll still come and visit me and bring me roses, won't you?" he asked, amused with his question.**

"If I can find some blue ones." Sanada fingered the strands of Yukimura's silky hair. "Something to match this..."

"**What's wrong with red roses?" he teased. "Not that I wouldn't mind blue ones either."**

Sanada traced the dried blood on his chest. "Red would work too," he mused.

"**You would be nice with rose petals too..." he dreamed, thinking of all the things he could finally draw now. "Just you, on a red blanket and drapes, with petals everywhere..." It seemed that he was almost too excited from the nights events to ever get sleep now, but after a few musings, he had drifted some.**

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Hilarious," he muttered, trying not to let that mental image surface.

"**You'd do it for me if I asked, wouldn't you?" He smiled impishly and tiredly kissed Sanada's lips again.**

"Depends," the vice-captain answered with equal fatigue in his voice. He pecked the boy's lips and stretched. "I'm going to sleep..."

**He kissed him one more time. "I love you, Genichirou... with all my heart..." he looked up at those sweet, loving eyes that were starting to flutter closed.**

Sanada cracked one open just enough to register Yukimura's tender face and let the corners of his mouth twitch up. "And I you, Seiichi..." Sanada wrapped his arms around him and was instantly asleep.

* * *

_Are ya puking rainbows yet? Aww. Blue roses for Yukimura is something that I would love to see drawn._


End file.
